Naruto Shippuden: Genesis
|english=Naruto Hurricane Chronicles: Genesis |unnamed=No |kanji=ナルト疾風伝・起こり |romaji=Naruto Shippūden: Okori |ref=Naruto Shippuden: Genesis Thread |game system=Game Boy Advance, Microsoft Windows, Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, Xbox, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3 |japanese release=11 June 2015 |english release=11 June 2015 }} Naruto Shippūden: Genesis (ナルト疾風伝・起こり, Naruto Shippūden: Okori; lit. Naruto Hurricane Chronicles: Genesis) is a video game created by User:ParaDoxPrimeCadet, which involves characters from the Dreamscape franchise. Gameplay There are various modes playable within the game for each character, including the Story Mode, VS Mode and Tournament Mode. A player has 3 actions per turn, consisting of Chakra Recharge, Offense, Defense or a Supplementary . Movement is free and a character may travel any distance. However, a supplementary action, such as flight, uses one action to travel a distance equivalent to the character's power. Offense consists of either Ninjutsu, taijutsu or genjutsu, and each of which rely on specific attributes of the character. Ninjutsu relies on the user's ninjutsu statistic divided by the opponent's endurance statistic. Genjutsu's effectiveness is the user's genjutsu and intelligence statistic divided by the opponent's intelligence statistic. Taijutsu relies on the user's strength plus speed divided by the opponent's endurance. When an opponent uses an action to block taijutsu, their endurance is doubled. However, this does not apply to ninjutsu or genjutsu. A player can use any character they wish for these, however, the ultimate Jutsu of certain characters is locked until the player accumulates enough XP (eXPerience), which varies from character to character. XP is accumulated through progressing with the Story Mode. However, it is not separated, and thus a player can awaken a character's Ultimate Jutsu by playing a different character's story, thus allowing them the capability to unlock all Ultimate Jutsu by progressing with a single storyline and earning XP, which starts at 0 in story mode, and gradually increases with each mission and increasing difficulty, until reaching a maximum of 100. Each player has their own statistic and difference on chakra level, ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, intelligence, strength and speed. These statistics are at their peak in VS Mode, however, they start at a small margin in the story mode, and a player can choose to use accumulated points to use on a certain statistic and develop their character to their every whim. The stronger the character, the more XP it requires to unlock their Ultimate Jutsu. A character may unlock their own Ultimate Jutsu after completing a certain stage, thus disregarding the XP to unlock it. However, this only applies in story mode. Support Characters Each character has their own support either in the form of an animal summon or another shinobi. These characters are preset to either attack the enemy or defend the playable character, taking the hits until they are unable to continue. Their turns are limitless and they relentlessly attack the opponent (CPU). However, in the "Hard" difficulty, the CPU is able to have their own support, which will relentlessly attack the player's character unless they are eliminated. Multiplayer (VS Mode) A player can pit character's with each other, with a maximum of 5 characters simultaneously playing online. These characters enter the field against one another simultaneously at the battlefield of their choosing. The battle will either last for a predetermined amount of time --which the winner will be the character with the most remaining health-- or until only one remains. Two-Team Mode Two players can team up online and be pitted against other players and their chosen characters or the CPU, latter of which allows them to set the difficulty of the fight. These fights last until both characters of one team are unable to continue. Story Mode Tournament Mode Playable Characters Support Special Quotes Creation and Conception Trivia References